Dauntless
by Vamp lover94
Summary: Reyna is an Erudite prodigy but she doesn't know if Erudite is the right place for her. When she saves the divergents and puts an end to Jeanine Matthews, what faction will she chose to join?No War. Eric/OC FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note! You must read this to fully understand my story!**

This story will have aspects from both the books and the movies. The story will also not be fully written like the book/movie. I will add stuff, use stuff, and take things out of the original story. The characters look like the actors from the films.

Things you will need to know to follow the story...

*Eric & Four are twenty. Eric and Four still don't get along and Eric is still mean, but not as evil as he was in both the movies and the books. As you will find out, Jeanine is not in my story and I feel like her presence in Eric's life is what made him turn into the person that he was.

*This story takes place during Tris's initiation and the initiates are eighteen. I will be following my own character's life along with Eric's. So to get things straight, Tris and Fours' relationship will be the exact same as it was in the book/movie and they will officially be together/a couple at the end of initiation.

*I don't really want to mess with the other characters (mostly the initiation group) too much. Things from the book/movie are still going to happen like, Edward's eye, and the incident with Peter, Al, Drew, and Tris, and the knife thing. I just won't be focusing on them like it was in the book since my OC might not be in the middle of those incidents.

*The city is just a city. As in, there is no government project controlling the city. After the war, cities were built all over the world to protect the few people that survived. Every city is different and they each have their own way of doing things, but most of them (Chicago, this city) don't know that there are other cities out there.

If anyone has any question regarding anything, PLEASE send me a PM or leave a REVIEW.

 **Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Veronica Roth. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. The only things I own, are my original plots, character's, and my ideas.**

 **Chapter One**

Hi, My name is Reyna Pierce and this is my story.

Since the day I was born I have been extremely smart. I remember everything. Everything I see, hear, smell, taste, and feel. And it's not that I just remember everything, it's that I am extremely smart. It's one thing to know that four times two equals eight, but to know why it equals eight. It's one thing to memorize a page out of a text book, but to fully understand the meaning behind what it is that you are memorizing is a completely different thing all together. I was the perfect example of what an Erudite should be.

Thirteen years ago at the age of three, my mother sat me down at our kitchen table and began to tell me that I was brilliant and an extraordinary person. She told me that it was selfish of her to keep me all to herself. She told me that I belonged to the faction and that I would become a very important person one day.

She then brought me to Ms. Jeanine Matthews, who at the time was the apprentice to the leader of Erudite. My mother had then left me there. It was eight years before I saw her again and even then it was just a glimpse of her in the hallway.

Jeanine gave me a room that was connected to a private laboratory. One that only she and a few others were allowed access to. The room was very simple, it had a bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a desk, a desk chair, a closet, and a dresser. The walls were painted royal blue, the floor was white, and all of the furniture was white, including the bedding. Connected to the room was a private bathroom.

I stayed in the room ten hours a day, eight pm to six am. After that I spent the entire day in the lab. My time was split between performing experiments, inventing new technology, and sitting in a chair (The chair looks like the chair used for the aptitude test) and watch a screen that shows me an image of every bit of information that the city has. This is how I learn everything. Instead of going through book after book and having to look things up on the computer. It is shown to me on the screen, each image only lasting a second before it goes on to the next one.

I had the same schedule everyday.

6:00 am - Wake up. Shower. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Get dressed.

6:45 am – Eat breakfast. (food was brought to me four times a day, breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner.)

7:00 am – Learn.

9:30 am – Experiment.

11:00 am – Eat lunch.

11:30 am – Inventing.

3:00 pm - Snack break.

3:30 pm – Experiment.

6:30 pm – Eat Dinner.

7:00 pm – Go back to bedroom.

8:00 pm – Sleep.

The schedule is printed out and hangs on the wall in the lab and in my room. Which is weird since I have a perfect memory and had memorized it the moment that it was shown to me.

I did this day in and day out from the age of three to the age of sixteen. The only thing that I changed was that I had learned everything there was to learn, so I started hacking into the cameras all over the city. They were located all around the fence, all throughout the city, and in the Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless factions. To say I knew everything about our city was an understatement.

All throughout this time the only people I was ever in contact with were Jeanine, and three scientists: Mark, Sara, and Elizabeth. All of whom were in their thirties. Jeanine came to check up on me once a week, while the others traded off every day. There was always two of them with me at all times during the day. They weren't mean, but they weren't the nicest people either. They were smart, well put together people who saw me both as a child that needed to be watched after and a work companion that was useful.

When I was sixteen (Eric and Four are doing their initiation right now), I started to notice that Jeanine was becoming somewhat obsessed with coming up with a plan to kill all of the divergents and all of the factionless. She also thought that Erudite should be in control of the city instead of the Abnegation.

I didn't agree with her so I started to come up with a plan to stop her. I spent months working on the plan and when I finished I snuck out of Erudite and headed over to Candor's headquarters and told their leader Jack Kang of what Jeanine's plans were. (The plans I'm referring to are the events that took place at the end of Divergent.)

After I showed him all of the footage that I had put together for him, he called a meeting of all of the faction leaders. Together they put Jeanine and Max on trial for treason and sentenced them both to death. I told them of my ideas of what should happen next and as a group: all of the remaining leaders (Eric is not a leader yet but will be after this meeting) and myself, we came up with a new plan for the city.

*Divergents are not allowed to be killed for what they are. They are treated as equals and I even came up with a way to show what part of them is the strongest (i.e. If their test showed Abnegation, Amity and Candor it would show up at 33% Abnegation, 52% Amity, and 15% Candor) so they better know which faction to choose.

*Every month two leaders from each faction will get together and discuss any changes or concerns about the city and things will be dealt with as a group. Majority rules.

*And finally all of the factionless kids were allowed to go to school and at the age of eighteen, and they would be allowed to choose a faction of their own. This way the number of factionless are kept down a little.

I went back to Erudite and as a faction we elected three leaders this time to lead our faction. This way no one person had all of the control. Our new leaders were Elena Gilbertson, Thomas Hastings, and Amelia Everheart. Elena was our head leader and had the most say in matters, but all big issues were voted on between all three of them.

With the new changes, I was finally free of my room and lab. For the next two years I spent most of my time with the leaders as both an assistant and as a scientist. Apart from the leaders of all of the factions, no one knew that it was I that did all of this. Therefore, I was able to be around other people without them judging me on my actions and decisions that ended up changing the city the way they did.

Now that I told you about my past, it is time I talk about my present.

I am eighteen now and tomorrow is my aptitude test.

Am I Erudite or am I something more?

 **Yay! I hoped y'all like my first chapter and please leave a review and let me know what y'all think about the story so far. Reyna looks like Jennifer Lawrence with short, dirty blond hair. Here is a link to the picture that I chose as an example...**

 **data/images/full/374/jennifer-lawrence (Take out space) .jpg**

 **P.S. I am going to try to update the story every Friday but, if I get enough reviews I might post an extra chapter before then.**

 **~Jessie**


	2. Chapter 2

* _Italics_ are Reyna thinking.

 **Chapter Two**

I wake up and just lay there staring up at the ceiling. _Today I will take the test that will show me who I am._ I know I'm smart, so Erudite is obvious, but I have always enjoyed watching the Dauntless members on the computer doing their thing. They are so free and when they are doing their jobs or even just hanging around the compound they look so happy.

I wonder if Dauntless will appear on the test. Then again, I have always been very honest, so I wonder if Condor is in me. I don't know if I'm that way because of my uniqueness or if I'm just Candor.

But there is always the possibility that I am Divergent. Over the years I have gone under every serum, simulation, and have had every test done on me, except for the Divergent test and the aptitude test. So there is a very good chance that I am one.

I jump out of my bed and head over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I am done I get dressed in a tight, blue, halter-top, knee-length dress and a pair of black, five inch heals. I also put on a bracelet that alternates between white pearls and round sapphires, a matching necklace, a pair of pearl earrings, and a white-gold banded ring that had one medium sized sapphire on it.

I style my short dirty-blond hair, sweeping my bangs from left to right making them frame my face. I do my make-up very simply, with some black eye liner, dark blue eye shadow, a light layer of foundation, blush, and some pink lip gloss. The eye make-up really makes my gray eyes pop.

I look over myself in the floor length mirror giving a nod to my reflection and then I head out to my kitchen to grab a banana. I leave my apartment and walk towards the building that is holding the tests.

Once I arrive I take my seat among the other eighteen-year-olds. It's weird being around so many people my age. Since I was a kid, I was always around people much older than myself and when I was sixteen and left my lab to join the rest of the city and was able to be around other people I still stayed around adults.

The fact that I am so extremely smart and the added fact that I was raised in a controlled environment, it is hard to relate to other people my age. I am usually very quiet and I have learned not to correct every person who says something that is incorrect. I tend to just keep my thoughts and opinions to myself so I don't unintentionally make people mad. Since when I do, I tend to rub people the wrong way and it usually leads to an argument.

I sit there silently for twenty minutes and fourteen seconds, according to the clock, which I estimate is about two milliseconds off. Two seconds or at least close to two seconds later, an Abnegation woman steps out into the hallway. I immediately recognize her as Natalie Prior. Her husband, Andrew Prior, is the second leader of Abnegation.

"Ms. Reyna Pierce." She calls. I stand up, straightening out my dress and then I follow her into the testing room. "My name is Natalie and I will be administering your aptitude test today. Please take a seat." She says while gesturing towards a chair in the middle of the room. I take a seat and lean back into the chair as she walks around the room and takes a seat on a stool next to the monitor. "Are you nervous?" She asks me while she types something out on the computer.

"No. It is a simple simulation that will cause my brain to go through different scenarios to eliminate all but one faction, thus showing us which faction is best suited for me. That is unless I am Divergent. Then the test will show which factions I belong to and then the computer will calculate what percentage of me belongs to each of the chosen factions. Thus showing me which faction is best suited for me. " I reply to her simply.

She tries to hide it, but I see her giving me the look I know all to well (the, yes we get it. You are smarter than everyone else, look) and hands me a small glass containing the blue serum. As I take it she says, "This will put you into the simulation." "Okay. Let's see where I belong." I say with a smile as I drink the serum.

Ten seconds later everything goes black and then I am back in the room with Natalie. _What just happened? This has never happened before. Was my serum defective? It can't be me that's the problem. I have gone under many, many simulations before and nothing has ever happened like this before._ "What happened?" I ask her.

Natalie looks at me with a confused expression on her face. "You don't remember anything?" She asks me. "No. I remember drinking the serum and then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was back here." I tell her.

"Well, all I can tell you is that from what I saw everything went perfectly fine. Your tests show you are indeed Divergent. Your results are 40% Erudite, 50% Dauntless, and 10% Candor." Natalie informs me. Interesting _. Erudite, Dauntless and Candor. The three factions I thought of this morning. I guess it can't be too much of a surprise. I am a genius after all. I'm never wrong._

"Thank you Mrs. Prior. This has been a very informative study. I wish you the best with your two children, Beatrice and Caleb." I tell her as I start walking towards the door. "Wait." I turn around to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" I ask.

"How do you know who my kids are?" She asks me worried. _Crap. I know who they are because I keep track of all of the leaders and their families from all of the factions, by spying on them with the cameras and by going through all of Erudite's files. I guess I could say I go to school with them, but if she asks them about me they will say they don't know me. Think. Think. Think._

"I like to learn about the leaders of all of the factions and I recognized you from a picture they have of you and your family. I am also great with names, so I just happened to remember all of your names." I say with as much confidence as I can.

"Oh, well that sure is interesting." She says a little unsure. _Probably because I pretty much just admitted to stalking her family among others._ I turn back around and this time I make it out of the room. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and decide to head over to the computer lab to see if this has ever happened to anyone else before.

Once I got to the lab and sat down in front of a computer, it took me only four minutes and fifty-two seconds to look through the entire aptitude test database, going all the way back to the first time they used this exact serum and looking through the files on the two people I found. It happened twice, one normal girl, and one Divergent boy. Apart from what happened on the test, they were completely normal. _So I guess I am normal, nothing to worry about._

"Good evening Mr. Platt." I say while giving him a curt nod as I leave to computer lab. I head outside towards my apartment building, when I pause to look up at the sky. It is dark out and even with the city lights I can still see the stars.

"Magnificent." I say out loud to myself. I had spent quite a bit of time learning everything there is to know about space. It had amazed me to learn that people used to actually live up there. "It really is something, isn't it?" I jump up and spin around bumping into the person now right in front of me.

I am now nose to chest to a very fit man in a black vest. I look up and a pair of gray eyes are staring back at my own gray eyes. "What?" I finally asked him while taking a few steps back. "I said, the sky is amazing." He replies with a smirk. Now that I have a better view of him I can tell that he is tall and very built. I can see that he has big, bulky, maze-like tattoos on both forearms and two rows of long blocks tattooed on either sides of his neck. He also has two studs above his right eyebrow and small gauges in each earlobe, and I noticed all of the tattoos and piercings are black. His hair is dark blond and is about two and a half inches long on the top and is shaved on both sides.

Luckily, with my memory it only takes me a couple of seconds to take all of that in, or else it might be weird having me just standing there looking him up and down. I already know who he is, but I ask anyway, "Who are you?" "Eric Coulter. I'm one of the leaders of Dauntless, and you?" He says while holding out his hand. I shake his hand and I can tell that he is very strong. _And hot. Oh, shut up Reyna!_ "Reyna Pierce. I will be participating in the choosing ceremony tomorrow."

We stand there for a few minutes just staring at each other. "Well, I have a big day tomorrow. I better get home so I can get some rest. It was nice meeting you Mr. Coulter." I finally say. "I completely understand. Goodnight Ms. Pierce and good luck tomorrow." He says with a smile before he starts walking towards the train tracks.

I stand there glued to the sidewalk as I watch him walk away. _If that is what Dauntless is, then I want in._ I give a small smile at that thought and then I finally make my way up to my apartment and let myself in. I spend the rest of the evening eating dinner, picking out clothes for tomorrow, and finally heading off to bed.

Erudite...Dauntless...Candor...

Those are the last words that go through my mind as I fall asleep for what might be the last night in my own bed.

 _ **Eric's POV**_

After I finish up all of my paperwork for the night, I decide to take a walk around the city. I turn off my computer and head out of my office, locking the door behind me.

I walk out of the compound and start making my way towards Erudite. It's nice out tonight and it helps get my mind off of tomorrow. I hate initiation, with all of the new eager initiates. Most of them don't even belong in Dauntless and I smile a bit at the thought of the new rules that we came up for this year. I know Four won't like them, but I really don't care.

I walk around for a while before I come across a young woman standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking up at the sky. I remember when I was a kid, my father would take me up on the roof of our apartment building and we would lay up there and watch the stars. My father taught astronomy and would teach me about all of the stars and constellations, along with their stories.

We did this a few times a week from the time I was six until I was thirteen. He was killed two weeks after my thirteenth birthday by a small group of three factionless men. We were walking over to Abnegation when they jumped out from behind a building and started beating up my father. I tried to help, but I got hit in the head and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital in Erudite. It was then that my mother told me about what happened to my father.

I pull myself out of my thoughts and head over to the girl. "It really is something, isn't it?" I say right behind her. She jumps and spins around smacking her nose into my chest. I look down and a pair of gray eyes are staring back up at my own gray eyes.

"What?" She asks me while taking a few steps back. "I said, the sky is amazing." I reply with a smirk. Now that I have a better view of her I can tell that she is about five-ten with her heals on and quite beautiful. I look her up and down, taking in her full appearance, clothes, jewelry, hair and make-up. _"God, She is gorgeous."_ I think to myself.

"Who are you?" She asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Eric Coulter. I'm one of the leaders of Dauntless, and you?" I say while holding out my hand. "Reyna Pierce. I will be participating in the choosing ceremony tomorrow." She says while she shakes my hand.

As we stand there I can't help but think back to my childhood. When I was about five years old, my mother's friend would come by a few times a week with her daughter for afternoon tea. Her last name was also Pierce and she had a daughter a few years younger then me. One day, she suddenly stopped coming over with her mother. I never understood why. _I wonder if this is her? She is about the right age. I wonder if I should ask her?_

Suddenly she says, "Well, I have a big day tomorrow. I better get home so I can get some rest. It was nice meeting you Mr. Coulter." "I completely understand. Goodnight Ms. Pierce and good luck tomorrow." I say with a smile before I start walking towards the train tracks.

Right as I get to them, the train arrives and I hop on. I look back over to where she was last standing and I see her walking up the steps of her building. A small smile appears on my face and I secretly hope she defects to Dauntless tomorrow, partly just so I can ask her about her family.

With that, I walk back into the train and lean up against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest as I start heading back to the Dauntless compound.

 **Well, I hoped y'all liked the chapter. I will try to post a chapter every Friday, so please come back every week for an update. Please leave a review or write me a pm.**

 **If I get enough reviews I will post a new chapter sooner. I just need that extra boost to show me that y'all want it.**

 **~Jessie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please Read!**

When it comes to the initiates, their stories will pretty much co-inside with the book. So, all of the things that happened like Edward getting stabbed in the eye and Al jumping into the chasm will be happening in this story. I will just be focusing more on my character and another OC initiates that I will be creating.

Things you will need to know to follow the story...

*Eric & Four are twenty. Eric and Four still don't get along and Eric is still mean, but not as evil as he was in both the movies and the books. As you will find out, Jeanine is not in my story and I feel like her presence in Eric's life is what made him turn into the person that he was.

*This story takes place during Tris's initiation and the initiates are eighteen. I will be following my own character's life along with Eric's. So to get things straight, Tris and Fours' relationship will be the exact same as it was in the book/movie and they will officially be together/a couple at the end of initiation.

*I don't really want to mess with the other characters (the initiation group) too much. Things from the book/movie are still going to happen like, Edward and his eye, and the incident with Peter, Al, Drew, and Tris, and the knife thing. I just won't be focusing on them like it was in the book since my OC might not be in the middle of those incidents.

*The city is just a city. As in, there is no government project controlling the city. After the war, cities were built all over the world to protect the few people that survived. Every city is different and they each have their own way of doing things, but most of them (Chicago, this city) don't know that there are other cities out there.

* _Italics_ are Reyna thinking.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I wake up to my alarm clock going off and I quickly roll over and turn it off. Unlike yesterday, I didn't take my time getting out of bed, so I jumped up and ran to my bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, I got dressed in a white-button down blouse, a pair of navy-blue slacks, a matching blazer, and finally a pair of clunky, ankle boots. I did my make-up the same as yesterday and put on the same jewelry.

I then went into my kitchen and made a full breakfast (eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage). As I cooked, I turned on the t.v to watch the city news. The news was run by a couple of Erudite's, but they collected all of their material from all of the factions to make it as true as possible. Unlike what Jeanine did, where see made everybody go along with her beliefs and opinions.

They were talking about today's choosing ceremony and how the number of dependents were higher than last years. I sat down and ate while the reporter started talking about how the factionless kids were doing in school and how in six years they would be participating in the choosing ceremony as well. When we made the law about the factionless kids being able to go to school and then being able to choose a faction to belong in. It was decided back when this law was being instated that only kids that were ten years and younger would be aloud to start going to school.

The fear was, that the older kids might have been corrupted already and would not have good intentions when it came time for them to choose their factions. It was also decided that all of the kids for the first couple choosing ceremonies, would have to go under the truth serum to know for sure if they had any ulterior motives. After that, they would only test a few kids every year for the next few years.

I finished my breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before I headed to the Hub, where the ceremony would take place. The Hub is the tallest building in the city, it is used to hold all of the faction meeting and it serves as more laboratory space for Erudite. In the future a couple of the floors will be used as housing for factionless kids between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, who are attending school.

Once I arrive I take my seat among the other Erudite's. I scan the crowd looking at all of the other factions and my eyes land on a group of leaders standing together in a corner in the front of the room. I recognize them as Kate, leader of Dauntless: Rose, leader of Amity: Elena and Thomas, leaders of Erudite: Cassandra and Jack, leaders of Candor: and Marcus, leader of Abnegation: of course the other leaders had to stay back at their factions.

As I look at the leaders of Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor, I can't help but think about my decision that I have not yet made. Would I be brave, intelligent, or honest? My mind suddenly starts going through the factions manifestos,

 **Erudite,**

We submit the following statements as truth:

'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge.

Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding.

Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences.

Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict.

Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict.

Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. The areas in which people must be educated are:

1\. **Sociology**

So that the individual understands how society at large functions.

2\. **Psychology**

So that the individual understands how a person functions within that society.

3\. **Mathematics**

So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology.

4\. **Science**

So that the individual better understands how the world operates.

So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented.

So that as many individuals as possible are prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress.

5\. **Communication**

So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively.

6\. **History**

So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point.

So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes.

Leaders must not be chosen based on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficacy of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way.

Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us—roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work.

Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict.

Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction.

It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others.

 **Dauntless,**

 **We believe**

that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

 **We believe**

that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace.

But more than that:

 **We believe**

that justice is more important than peace.

 **We believe**

in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.

 **We believe**

in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

 **We believe**

in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

 **We believe**

in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

 **We believe**

in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

 **We believe,**

not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.

 **We believe**

that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because

 **we believe**

in action.

 **We do not believe**

in living comfortable lives.

 **We do not believe**

that silence is useful.

 **We do not believe**

in good manners.

 **We do not believe**

in limiting the fullness of life.

 **We do not believe**

in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

 **We do not believe**

that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

 **We do not believe**

that we should be allowed to stand idly by.

 **We do not believe**

that any other virtue is more important than bravery.

 **Candor,**

"Dishonesty is rampant, Dishonesty is temporary, Dishonesty makes evil possible."

As it stands now, lies pervade society, families, and even the internal life of the individual. One group lies to another group, parents lie to children, children lie to parents, individuals lie to themselves. Dishonesty has become so integral to the way we relate to one another that we rarely find ourselves in authentic relationships with others. Our dark secrets remain our own.

Yet it is our secrets that cause conflict. When we are dishonest with the people around us, we begin to hate ourselves for lying; when we are dishonest with ourselves, we can never attempt to correct the flaws we find within us, the flaws we are so desperate to hide from our loved ones, the flaws that make us lie.

What has become clear is that lies are just a temporary solution to a permanent problem. Lying to spare a person's feelings, even when the truth would help them to improve, damages them in the long run. Lying to protect yourself lasts for so long before the truth emerges. Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged. These are examples we clearly see in our own lives, yet we fail to understand that they do not just apply to the dynamic between ourselves and our neighbors, or ourselves and our friends.

What is society but a web of individual-to-individual relationships? And what is conflict except one person's dark secret crashing into another person's dark secret? Dishonesty is a veil that shields one person from another. Dishonesty allows evil to persist, hidden from eyes of those who would fight it.

"Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace."

We have a vision of an honest world. In this world, parents do not lie to their children, and children do not lie to their parents; friends do not lie to one another; spouses do not lie to each other. When we are asked our opinions we are free to give them without having to consider any other responses. When we engage in conversation with others, we do not have to evaluate their intentions, because they are transparent. We have no suspicion, and no one suspects us.

And most of all — yes, above all else —we are free to expose our dark secrets because we know the dark secrets of our neighbors, our friends, our spouses, our children, our parents, and our enemies. We know that while we are flawed in a unique way, we are not unique because we are flawed. Therefore we can be authentic. We have no suspicions. And we are at peace with those around us.

"Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable."

We will raise our children to tell the truth. We will do this by encouraging them to speak their minds at every moment. For the child, withholding words is the same as lying. We will be honest with our children even at the expense of their feelings. The only reason people cannot bear honesty now is because they were not raised hearing the truth about themselves, and they can't stand to. If children are raised to hear both honest praise and honest criticism, they will not be so fragile as to crumble beneath the scrutiny of their peers.

A life of truth makes us strong. Adulthood will be defined as a time at which each member of society is capable of bearing every other member's dark secrets, just as every other member will be subjected to The Full Unveiling in which every hidden part of their life is laid bare before their fellow members. They, too, will see the hidden parts of their fellow members' lives. In this way we bear one another's secrets. In this way we become inextricable. The truth makes us inextricable."

Three quotes stick with me,

Erudite - "Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others."

Dauntless - "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."

Candor - "Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace."

I think back to my past, I was intelligent enough to find out what Jeanine was up to. I was honest enough to to tell the leaders about the information and I was brave enough to do it. So, what was I? I know that I am Divergent and that according to my test I was more Dauntless then Erudite and Candor.

"Pierce, Reyna." I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and my head snapped towards Marcus who was preforming this years ceremony. I stood up an made my way down to the stage where five bowls sat on pillars. Marcus handed me a knife and in one swift motion I cut my hand and placed it over the fiery hot coals. My blood sizzled as Marcus announced, "Dauntless!" The Dauntless crowd erupted as I walked over to them and took my seat next to a Candor girl who I recognized as Christina.

A few minutes later the Priors each went up and I was quite shocked to see that Caleb chose Erudite and Beatrice chose Dauntless. I almost felt sorry for their parents who just lost both of their children.

The ceremony soon ended and we all left the Hub and ran towards the now moving train, where we climbed up the sides of the tracks and then ran along side of the train and jumped up onto it. Sadly one of the transfers didn't make it, but I guess that's what happens when you join a faction like this.

I leaned on the side of the door as I watched my former faction pass by.

Goodbye Erudite, hello Dauntless.

 **Well, I hoped y'all liked the chapter. I will try to post a chapter every Friday, so please come back every week for an update. Please leave a review or write me a pm.**

 **P.S. If I get enough reviews I might post a new chapter sooner.**

 **P.S. Please tell me if the chapter I added with the character's names and information was ok or if I should just take it off.**

 **~Jessie**


	4. Character names and information

**I = Initiate D = Divergent L = Leader HL = Head Leader** **NL = New Leader (past 2 years) OC = Original Character OF = Original Faction CF = Chosen Faction A = Age J = Job(s) F = Family (Immediate) DR = Divergent Results (if known)**

* * *

 **Dauntless**

 _ **Four & Eric's initiation group**_

 **D** -Tobias "Four" Eaton~ **OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Control room, Instructor ~ **F** -Marcus (dad), Evelyn (mom)

 **NL** -Eric Coulter ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Instructor

Shauna ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Representative ~ **F** -Lynn (sister)

Zeke Pedrad~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Control room ~ **F** -Uriah (brother)

Lauren ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Instructor, Soldier

 _ **Tris & Reyna's initiation group**_

 **I, D, OC-** Reyna Pierce~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18 ~ **DR** -Erudite, Dauntless, Candor

 **I, D** -Beatrice "Tris" Prior ~ **OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** -Andrew (dad), Natalie (mom), Caleb (brother) ~ **DR** -Abnagation, Erudite, Dauntless

 **I, OC** -Jace ~ **OF** -Amity ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** -Rose Starlight (mom)

 **I** -Christina ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18

 **I** -Will ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** -Cara (sister)

 **I** -Edward ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18

 **I** -Myra ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18

 **I** -Al ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18

 **I** -Peter Hayes ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18

 **I-** Drew **~ OF-** Candor **~ CF-** Dauntless **~ A-** 18

 **I-** Molly **~ OF-** Candor **~ CF-** Dauntless **~ A-** 18

 **I, D** -Uriah ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** \- Zeke (brother)

 **I** -Marlene ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18

 **I** -Lynn ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** -Shauna (sister)

 **I-** Rita **~ OF-** Dauntless **~ CF-** Dauntless **~ A-** 18

 **I, OC-** Brian **~ OF-** Dauntless **~ CF-** Dauntless **~ A-** 18

 _ **Other members**_

Tori Wu ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -36 ~ **J** -Test administrator, Tattoo artist

 **NL** -Harrison ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -40

 **L, OC-** Kate ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -28

 **HL, OC** -Carl ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** \- 43

Bud~ **OF** -Amity ~ **CF** -Dauntless ~ **A** -25 ~ **J** -Tattoo artist

 **Amity**

 **HL** -Johanna Reyes ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Amity ~ **A** -42

 **NL, OC** \- Rose Starlight ~ **OF** -Amity ~ **CF** -Amity ~ **A** -33 ~ **J** -Gardener ~ **F** -Jace (daughter)

 **D, OC** -Caroline Roberts ~ **OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** -Amity ~ **A** -27 ~ **J** -Instructor, Representative ~ **DR** -Amity, Abnegation

 **I** -Robert Black ~ **OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** -Amity ~ **A** -18 ~ **J** -Farmer ~ **F** -Mr. Black (dad), Susan (sister)

 **Erudite**

 **NHL,** **OC** -Elena Gilbertson ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Erudite ~ **A** -30

 **NL, OC** -Thomas Hastings ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Erudite ~ **A** -34 ~ **J** -Instructor

 **NL, OC** -Amelia Everheart ~ **OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** -Erudite ~ **A** -28 ~ **J** -Engineer

Cara ~ **OF** -Amity ~ **CF** -Erudite ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Representative ~ **F** -Will (brother)

 **I** -Caleb Prior ~ **OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** -Erudite ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** -Andrew (dad), Natalie (mom), Tris (sister)

 **Candor**

 **HL** -Jack Kang ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Candor ~ **A** -39

 **NL, OC** -Daniel Kim ~ **OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Candor ~ **A** -37

 **NL, OC** -Cassandra Smith ~ **OF** -Dauntless ~ **CF** -Candor ~ **A** -26 ~ **J** -Instructor

 **D, OC** -Sara Allen ~ **OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** -Candor ~ **A** -26 ~ **J** -Representative ~ **DR** -Candor, Erudite

 **Abnegation**

 **HL** -Marcus Eaton ~ **OF** -Abnegation~ **CF** -Abnegation~ **A** -41 ~ **F** -Evelyn (ex-wife), Four (son)

 **NL-** Andrew Prior **~ OF** -Erudite ~ **CF** \- Abnegation ~ **A** -45 ~ **F** -Natalie (wife), Tris (daughter), Caleb (son)

 **D** -Natalie Prior **~ OF** -Dauntless~ **CF** \- Abnegation ~ **A** -45 ~ **F-** Andrew (husband), Tris (daughter), Caleb (son)

 **NL-** Mr. Black **~ OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** \- Abnegation ~ **A** -43 ~ **J** -Instructor ~ **F** -Robert (son), Susan (daughter)

 **I, D** -Susan Black **~ OF** -Abnegation ~ **CF** \- Abnegation ~ **A** -18 ~ **F** \- Mr. Black (dad), Robert (brother)

 **OC** -Tabatha Rich **~ OF** -Candor ~ **CF** -Abnegation ~ **A** -20 ~ **J** -Representative

* * *

 **A.N. ~ Kate and Carl are two of my Original Characters and I put them as leaders of Dauntless. I figured that there were at least three leaders before Max was killed, but other than Max, I don't know all of the leaders names. So, The Original Dauntless leaders were Max, Kate, and Carl. Once Max was killed Carl was moved up as head leader and Harrison and Eric were added as new leaders. Making it four leaders, once this years initiation is finished one of the initiates will be asked to be the fifth and final leader.**

 **Since there was only one leader before in Amity, I added a second one since I said in the first chapter that every month two leaders from every faction get together for a meeting. I also did this to Candor. Abnegation had one leader and a couple counsel members before, so I changed it so there are now three leaders with one being the head leader.**

 **And finally, I added a representative to each faction. This person goes to each faction individually for things that only have to do with their faction and the faction they are visiting.**

 **If y'all have any questions please send me a pm or leave a review.**

 **~Jessie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Veronica Roth. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. The only things I own, are my Original plots, character's, and my ideas.**

* _Italics_ are Reyna thinking.

 **Chapter four**

As I lean out of the train, someone taps me on the shoulder. "Hey." I say as I turn around to face the Amity girl smiling at me. She is about five foot four, has long wavy blond hair, big brown eyes, and for someone who lived in a farming community, she has very fare skin. "Hi, i'm Jace. What's your name?" "Reyna. It's a pleasure to meet you." I respond by holding out my hand, which she ignores and eagerly hugs me.

"Well that's an Amity for you." A Dauntless-born guy says to us while he slaps us both on the back. He is about six feet tall and is on the muscular side. His shortish hair is a very dark brown color and it is styled so that it is sticking out in all directions and his eyes are almost the same brown as Jace's.

"I'm Brian. Dauntless-born of course and I already know that we three are going to be the best of friends." He tells us with a huge smile while he pulls us into a group hug. I can't help but laugh along with along with them. "Is that so. Well I guess we can be the brains, beauty, and brawn of this initiation group." I tell them.

Before Jace can respond, we hear people start to yell. I look over and see the other initiates jumping out of the train and onto the roof of the building next to us. Jace's eyes go wide. "I don't know if I can do this guys!" She yells. Brian and I share a look and then we booth grab one of her arms and start running and jumping out of the train.

We land in a tangled pile on the roof and we all start to laugh as we untangle ourselves and try to stand up. I look over at the edge of the building to see a Dauntless girl yelling for her sister. "Rita! Please!" A Dauntless boy yells while he tries pulling her back off of the ledge and I realize that yet another initiate will not be making it into Dauntless.

I also hear someone say that an Amity boy refused to jump at all, that's three intimates already that have not made it. My attention then turns over to Beatrice who is standing next to Christina, the Candor transfer who I sat next to at the choosing ceremony.

"Welcome to Dauntless initiates!" A guy yells from the ledge of the building. I laugh to myself when I recognize that it is the infamous Eric, leader of Dauntless. Brian and Jace give me questioning looks for what I assume is for laughing and smiling at the scariest guy in all of Dauntless. I shake my head and give them a shrug and then I turn my attention back over to Eric.

"My name is Eric and I am one of the leaders of your new faction. Several stories below us is the members' entrance into our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, then you don't belong here. I'll give the transfers the privilege of jumping off first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?!" Myra, an Erudite girl asks. I don't know why she even bothered to ask. Of course they would want us to prove ourselves like this. "Yes." Eric reply's to her with a smirk. A few others ask questions about what's at the bottom and each time Eric gets more annoyed. _Just jump already people. Maybe I should just do it._

But before I could take a step, Beatrice steps forward. "I'll do it." She says as she pulls herself up onto the ledge. To say that I am surprised is an understatement. Peter, a Candor boy starts making stupid comments to her and to his friends and I can't help but to reach out and smack him upside the back of his head as Beatrice jumps.

Peter whips around and yells, "What was hell?!" "That was for being an idiot." I sneer at him. Before he can say something back I push past him an jump up onto the ledge and turn around to face Eric. He gives me an approving nod and I turn to face Jace and Brian before I fall backwards into the giant hole.

I laugh as I fall and I am soon met with the net that was waiting for me below. I roll off of it and am met with two strong arms that help to to the ground. "What is your name initiate?" Four/Tobias asks me. I guess it was worth it to memorize the names and faces of every person in the city. It is a lot easier in times like these where you are meeting a lot of new people and having to learn a lot of names. This way I don't have to worry about forgetting any ones names, the only problem is remembering not to say their name before they tell you it. "Rey." I simply reply. "Second jumper! Rey!" He yells out while gesturing for me to join Beatrice who now goes by Tris.

After about ten minutes all of the initiates have jumped followed right after by Eric, who is now standing off to the side with Lauren, the Dauntless-born initiates trainer. There are a total of twenty-seven initiates. Sixteen Dauntless-born and eleven transfers; four-Erudite, five-Candor, one-Amity, and one-Abnegation.

"This is where we divide." Lauren calls out. "Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you guys don't need a tour of the place." She smiles and beckons them to follow her out. Brian pulls us in for one last hug and runs off to join them, Jace and I just shake our heads and laugh. Four addresses us next. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next eleven weeks, I am your instructor." He says. "My name is Four."

Christina then asks, "Four? Like the number?" "Yes." He responds. They share a few more words as she continues to ask stupid questions. _And here I thought Erudite's were the curious ones._ Four leads us on a short tour, showing us the pit, the chasm and finally the dinning hall.

Jace and I take our seats on the right of Four, while Tris and Christina sit to his left. Jace talks a little bit about her life as I try to ignore the conversation Tris, Christina and Four are having.

Eric suddenly appears and sits down across from Four. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks while nodding toward the four of us girls. "This is Tris, Christina, Ray, and Jace." Four says. "Ooh, a Stiff." Eric says while smirking at Tris. _Is it weird that I find his evil smirks attractive?_ "We'll see how long you last." He adds. I can tell that Tris wants to say something but decides against it. _Smart._

He looks over at me and tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes while he taps his fingers against the table. His knuckles are scabbed over, right where they would split if he punched something too hard. I can't help but tilt my head as well and stare back at him. _What is going on in that mind of yours?_ "What have you been doing lately, Four?" He asks Four while taking his gaze of of me.

Four lifts a shoulder and says, "Nothing, really." "Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up." Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Four looks at Eric for a few seconds be fore saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." "So he wants to give you a job." As Eric raises his eyebrow, the studs in eyebrow catch the light. Maybe Eric perceives Four as a potential threat to his position. Four was the number one initiate of their class. "So it would seem." Four says. "And you aren't interested?" "I haven't been interested for two years." "Well," Says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the point, then." He claps Four on the shoulder, a little too hard, then he gets up and walks away.

I stare after him as Tris questions Four about the encounter. When I look back, Jace is once again giving me a questioning look. "It's nothing. We just met each other back at Erudite a few days ago. That's all." I tell her and she just gives me a smile and a nod before turning her attention back to her food.

Once we finish eating, we meet up with Eric outside of the dinning hall and we follow him to our dorm. Eric stops in front of a wooden door and folds his arms. We gather around him. " We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." The thought makes me almost exited.

"Some ground rules." He says. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation."

"You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," Eric adds. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next eleven weeks. You will notice that there are twelve beds and only eleven of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far." "But we started with fourteen." Protests Christina. I sigh deeply and wait for the reprimand. She needs to learn to stay quiet. "There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to t he compound." Says Eric, picking at his cuticles. He shrugs.

"Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect—" "Rankings?" Asks Molly, the Erudite girl to my right. "Why are we ranked?" Of course I already know why, but I keep my mouth shut and fold my arms across my chest.

Eric smiles, and in the blue light, his smile looks wicked, like it was cut into his face with a knife. "Your ranking serves two purposes." He says. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available." "The second purpose, is that only the top ten initiates are made members." He says.

All of the initiates stand as still as statues. And then Christina says, "What?" "There are sixteen Dauntless-borns, and eleven of you." Eric continues. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the third and final stage." "What do we do if we're cut?" Peter asks. "You leave the Dauntless compound." Says Eric indifferently, "and live factionless."

I hear a few of the initiates let out sobs. "But that's…not fair!" The Candor boy, Drew, says. Even though he sounds angry, he looks terrified. "If we had known—" "Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps. "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward." Eric pushes the door to the dormitory open. "You chose us." He says. "Now we have to choose you." He gives me one last look as he leaves the room.

Jace and I each grab a bed in the back corner of the room and I can tell that what Eric told us was affecting her. "Don't worry. We will both make it into Dauntless. Even if we have to train before and after are regular training." I tell her as I give her a reassuring hug. "Thank you, Rey." She says while returning it.

An hour later everyone is in their beds and as I drift off to sleep I hear Al start to cry into his pillow. I roll over and face the wall and try to focus on how I am going to make sure Jace and I pass initiation and I fall asleep.

 **Well, I hoped y'all liked the chapter. I will try to post a chapter every Friday, so please come back every week for an update. Please leave a review or write me a pm.**

 **P.S. Jace looks like Dove Cameron and Brian looks like Taylor Lautner**

 **~Jessie**


	6. AN

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written eight other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

 **1\. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 20 - Words: 30,425 – OC, OC - Complete

 **2\. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: - Words: 2,011 – Emmett, Jasper - Complete

 **3\. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,803 – Emmett, Jasper - Complete

 **4\. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,633 – Rosalie, Alice - Complete

 **5\. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 29,018 – Alice, Jasper - Complete

 **6\. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,532 – Jasper, OC – In progress

 **7\. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,098 – Alice, Bella – In progress

 **8\. Dauntless**

Reyna is an Erudite prodigy but she doesn't know if Erudite is the right place for her. When she saves the divergents and puts an end to Jeanine Matthews, what faction will she chose to join? No War. Eric/OC FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!

Divergent Trilogy – Rated T – Elnglish – Romance/Adventure – Chapters: 6 – Words: 10,142 - Eric , OC, Tris, Four – In progress

 **9\. Intelligent**

When Athena can't take living in her mother shadow anymore, she chooses a different faction during her choosing ceremony. What will her mother do? And what will Athena do when she finds out about her mother's plans? Four/OC

Divergent Trilogy – Rated T – Elnglish – Romance/Adventure – Chapters: 2 – Words: 1,592 - Four, OC – In progress

 **~Jessie**


End file.
